Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Tape cartridges containing a moveable magnetic tape are often used in automated data storage libraries. Tape media, such a magnetic tape, is a common medium for the storage of data to be utilized by a computer. Magnetic tape has found widespread use as a data storage medium because it provides a relatively inexpensive solution for storing large amounts of data.
Magnetic tape data storage typically provides one or more prerecorded servo tracks to allow precise positioning of a tape head with respect to those prerecorded servo tracks. Servo sensors disposed on the tape head are used to track the recorded servo tracks. The tape head comprises one or more read/write elements precisely positioned with respect to those servo sensors. One example of a magnetic tape system is the IBM 3590, which employs magnetic tape having prerecorded servo patterns that include three parallel sets of servo edges, each servo edge being an interface between two dissimilar recorded servo signals, each set of servo edges comprising one servo edge on each of opposite lateral sides of a middle recorded servo signal.
In certain embodiments, the tape head includes a plurality of servo sensors for each servo edge, with the result that the tape head may be stepped between those servo sensors, each positioning the read/write elements at different interleaved groups of data tracks. Typically, for a given servo pattern of a set of two servo edges, the outer servo signals are recorded first, and the center servo signal is recorded last, to provide the servo edges. The nominal separation distance between the servo edges of each set of servo edges is a certain distance, but there is variation in the magnetic separation between the servo edges, for example, due to the variation of the width of the physical write element which prerecords the servo pattern, due to variation in the magnetic characteristics of the physical write element, etc. The variation may occur between servo tracks in a single magnetic tape, and may occur between prerecording devices and therefore between magnetic tapes.
To reduce the apparent difference of the edge separation distance of the prerecorded servo tracks from nominal, the prerecording of the servo tracks is conducted at different amplitudes so as to attempt to compensate for the physical difference and provide a magnetic pattern that is closer to nominal. Thus, the difference in physical distance and the amplitude compensation may tend to offset each other with respect to the apparent distance between the servo tracks. These actions may provide an adequate signal for track following at the servo edges.
However, to increase track density, a servo sensor may be indexed to positions laterally offset from the linear servo edges to provide further interleaved groups of data tracks. The indexed positions are determined by measuring the ratio between the amplitudes of the two dissimilar recorded servo signals. Thus, when the amplitudes of the recorded servo signals are varied to compensate for physical distance variations, track following the prerecorded servo edges at the offset indexed positions becomes less precise. As the result, the data tracks may vary from the desired positions, i.e. be “squeezed” together, such that writing on one track with a write element that is subject to track misregistration (TMR) may cause a data error on the immediately adjacent data track.